Problemática
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: Shikamaru considera problemático todo en lo que haya necesidad de moverse. Aunque, a quienes considera lo más problemático del mundo es a las mujeres. Hay una en concreto, que piensa que es la mas problemática de todas. Pero, ¿por qué siempre ha pensado que Temari Sabaku No, es la mujer más problemática? Shikamaru, es obvio. -Kuso mujer, eres demasiado problemática.-
1. Apuesta

_**Hola queridos amantes de la lectura. **_

_**Como veis, ya he acabado los exámenes así que para que veáis que no estoy muerta, os traigo este fic de los mejores: ShikaTema.**_

_**Never Surrender, lo continuare esta semana. Como ya tengo vacaciones de Verano… nananananana.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, ya que si no llenaría la serie de momentos suyos, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. **_

_**La canción que acompañe a la lectura será **__Happily-One Direction. __**PEPINAZO de canción. Ohohohoh we're on fire now…**_

_**Estarán escritas en cursiva algunas expresiones y lo que piensan cada uno.**_

_**Espero que os guste. **_

**S**_&amp;_**T**

**Apuesta.**

-¡Eh Nara! ¡Por fin te encuentro!-

-¿Eh?-Echa la vista hacia atrás y la ve llegar.-_Tsk._-Se da la vuelta completamente.- ¿Y qué quieres ahora mujer?-

-¿Cómo que quiero?-Le pregunta al pararse delante de él.-Eres mi guía. Se supone que debes guiarme por la aldea _baka_.-

-¿Pero no tendrías que estar reunida con la Hokage?-

-¿Hmm? ¿Pero tú en qué mundo vives? Ya me reuní a las cinco.-

-¿Ehhh? ¿Pero qué hora es? ¿No son las cinco?-

-¿Has estado haciendo el _vago_ eh? _Kuso_ Nara. Son las siete.-

-¿Ehh?-Alza la vista al cielo. Y la baja poniéndose una mano en la nuca.- _Mendosukei…-_

-¿Estabas durmiendo no?-

-Estaba cansado mujer.-

_-_¿Cómo es posible que exista una persona tan vaga como tú?-

-¿Cómo es posible que exista una mujer tan _problemática_ como tú?-

-¿Ah? Repite _eso_.-Se lleva la mano a su espalda para coger su abanico.

-Creo que lo has oído perfectamente. No hace falta que gaste mis energías en repetirlo.- Y empieza a andar hacia el parque de Konoha, el cual se encuentra enfrente. Específicamente, a la zona del mirador.

-Tienes razón.-El se para. _¿Le estaba dando la razón?_ Se pregunto el _Domador de Sombras._ Esta se vuelve a colocar el abanico en su espalda.- No tiene sentido gastar mis fuerzas en pegarte. Cuando te rendirías contra mí. A parte de que con mis palabras ya te gano, y de sobra.-

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo estas tan segura?-La pregunto, mientras esta andaba hacia el mirador pasando por su lado.

-¿No es obvio? Eres el _Cobarde Nº1 de Konoha_, y la persona más vaga que he conocido, conozco y conoceré en toda mi vida.-Decía mientras seguía avanzando.-Luchar, te parecería algo demasiado _problemático_.-

-Mendosukei…-El de ojos castaños, observa avanzar a Temari hacia el mirador y sonríe de esa forma tan suya para seguirla después.- _Kuso _mujer…

Cuando Shikamaru llega al mirador ve a Temari tumbada en el césped de este.

-¿Que es lo que haces mujer? No es propio de ti tumbarte a descansar.-

-Creo que me merezco un descanso, ya que comparándome contigo, hago el doble.- Shikamaru se tumba al lado de ella.

-Hm. -Sonríe seguido de una risa sarcástica. Entonces Temari se apoya sobre su codo para verle.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué de que mujer?-Shikamaru le contesta con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué significa _esa _risa?-

-¿Qué risa?-

-No te hagas el tonto, sabes de lo que hablo _shinobi_.-_Esta acabando con mi paciencia…_

-Es que estaba pensando, si podrías ser capaz de estar tranquila observando al cielo durante 5 minutos.-El Chunnin sitúa entonces sus dos brazos en su nuca.

-No me subestimes Nara. ¿Y tu serias capaz de trabajar durante más de 5 minutos sin dormirte?-

-Claro que sí, no me veas así solamente, soy más trabajador de lo que aparento. -Temari se empieza a reír. El pelinegro abre los ojos y la mira sin moverse un ápice. -Serás _problemática _mujer… ¿Acaso no me crees?-

-No me has demostrado nada para creerte, vago.-Y se vuelve a dejar caer sobre el césped.

-Muy bien, ¿si lo hago, tú lo haces?-

-¿El qué?-

-_Kuso_, no me hagas repetirlo mujer.-

-Hmm...Sera demasiado fácil. ¿Nos apostamos algo?-

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso quieres perder _Temari-San_?-

-Já. ¿Perder? Yo nunca pierdo, y menos en mis apuestas _Shikamaru-San.-_Se giran los dos para mirarse mientras están tumbados. Se apoyan en la mano, ya que el codo en el suelo es lo que les mantiene en esa posición.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué te parece esto? 1 hora haciendo lo que hace el otro.-

-¿1 Hora? 4 horas, que es lo que trabajo yo, por la mañana solamente, en Suna.-

-Muy bien, 4 horas haciendo papeles de mi clan.-

-No, no, no. Ni hablar Nara.-Le dice moviendo de un lado a otro el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

-¿Eh?-Shikamaru la mira con una ceja levantada.- ¿Cómo que no mujer?-

-4 horas en _tu_ oficina de la Torre Hokage, trabajando como el estratega de Konoha que _eres_. Rellenando los papeles que te ha mandado la Hokage, los cuales no has hecho.-

-¿Bromeas?-

-Para nada.-

-_Mendosukei…_-Suspira. _Ahora le tocaba a él ponérselo difícil a la Embajadora de Konoha._-Muy bien. Tú, en cambio, tendrás que estar durante 4 horas, mirando las nubes. Sin hacer completamente nada. ¿Podrás hacerlo? ¿O necesitaras moverte _Princesa de Suna_?-

-Já. No tendré problemas en hacerlo. Al contrario que tú, _bebe llorón_. Por cierto, si gano tendrás que invitarme a cenar.-

-¿Qué, que?-

-Quiero un sitio bonito, que sirvan una buena comida, ah y que obviamente no sea _Ramen_. Ni se te ocurra invitarme a _Ramen,_ Nara. Que aunque sea lo más barato, no es lo idóneo para una cena seria.-

-¿Seria? Es solo una apuesta mujer.-

-Vaya, vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? El _Cobarde Nº1 de Konoha_ se ha echado hacia atrás en una apuesta, que raro ¿no? Tranquilo Shikamaru lo entiendo. Tienes miedo de perder. Aiii que remedio.-Se vuelve a tumbar boca arriba en el césped, imitando la posición del Nara con las dos manos en la nuca, mientras Shikamaru mantiene la suya con las cejas levantadas.

-Sin duda eres la mujer más problemática que he conocido. -Temari, con un ojo abierto, le observa suspirar. Y sonríe al ser llamada así. _Ya me vengare por eso…_Vuelve a cerrar el ojo.-Muy bien, lo hare.-

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Tu vagancia te lo permite?-

-Por evitar tus rabietas mujer, me lo permitirá. Por cierto, si _yo_ gano, deberás venir a mi casa a cenar.-

-¿Rabietas? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo _niño_?-Se levanta hasta quedarse sentada para mirarle.

-¿No me has escuchado verdad? ¿Por qué cuando alguien te insulta te centras en devolvérsela solamente?-

-¿Has dicho acaso algo importante?-

-Nada. Olvídalo. Lo haremos mañana d de la tarde. -Se sienta al igual que ella.-Mandare a Choji a vigilarte.-

-Yo mandare a Ino a vigilarte.-

-Lo haces aposta.-

-¡Qué va! Pero, si quieres, aun te puedes retirar…-

-Ni hablar, problemática.-

-Hm.-Se levanta.-Hasta mañana a las 9 en Ichiraku. A partir de allí iremos o a un restaurante donde me invitas a cenar, el cual no sea el propio Ichiraku, o a… ¿Qué has dicho que querías que hiciera yo?-

-¿No lo has oído? Si ya te lo he dicho mujer.-Se levanta también.

-Já. Paso. Si vas a perder. Nos vemos, _bebe llorón_.- Le dice al Nara. _Ese vago…Se cree poder ganarme. Pobre e inocente niño. _Y se dirige hacia su hotel con esa sonrisa suya propia en la que enseña los dientes, su abanico a la espalda, y ese andar característico de alguien que es la Princesa, Embajadora y, a la vez, la mejor Kunoichi de Suna. Estaba feliz.

-Ni por asomo voy a perder mujer. _Kuso_, eres demasiado _problemática_. -Dice al viento mirando irse a la Sabaku No. _Te me pareces a alguien. _-_Mendosukei…_-Y se dirige, ahora sí, hacia su casa. Con paso lento, manos en los bolsillos, mirando al cielo y sonriendo sin darse cuenta. Estaba feliz.

**S**_&amp;_**T**

_**¿Qué hay de nuevo? Espero que os haya gustado. Este fic tendrá 4 partes. Dios, es que son tan geniales. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ShikaTema RULES.**_

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	2. Enfado

_**Holiwi. Antes que nada, lo lamento de mil maneras posibles.**_

_**He intentado ponerme a escribir pero es que estoy aprovechando el tiempo para quedar con mis amigas antes de que se vayan de vacaciones. Me ocupan tooodooos los días las muy… Pero bueno, ¿hay que aprovechar no? De verdad, gracias por esperar y disculpad mi demora, mi gran demora.**_

_**Mil gracias por esos Reviews. Son tan ajhsjdsndjd. Los contesto al final del capítulo. Recordad: **_**Negrita normal los Registrados**_**, y en **_**Negrita Normal Subrayado los NO Registrados.**

_**He puesto la parte final del primer capítulo. Es que me encanto. Fue tan genial, preciosa, bonita, cuqui, aiiiiiiii hagamos un guiño japonés, fue tan kawaiii3.**_

_**La canción es **__Hurracaine-30 Second To Mars.__** No me he podido resistir a poner esta canción. Es que en este capítulo de verdad parece que va a pasar un huracán…Véase Temari…**_

_**Ahora viene lo típico de, los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, al contrario que el fic.**_

_**Aquí va el segundo capítulo de este fic. Que por cierto a ver los capítulos que tiene, porque si quiero acabarlo, tendría solo tres, pero ya veré. A ver qué tal va…**_

**S**_&amp;_**T**

**Enfado**

_Ese vago…Se cree poder ganarme. Pobre e inocente niño. _Se dirige hacia su hotel con esa sonrisa suya, en la que enseña los dientes, su abanico a la espalda, y ese andar característico de alguien que es la Princesa, Embajadora y, a la vez, la mejor Kunoichi de Suna. Estaba feliz.

_-Kuso_, eres demasiado _problemática_. -Dice al viento mirando irse a la Sabaku No. _Te me pareces a alguien. _-_Mendosukei…_-Y se dirige, ahora sí, hacia su casa. Con paso lento, manos en los bolsillos, mirando al cielo y sonriendo sin darse cuenta. Estaba feliz.

-¡Aghhhhh no aguanto ni un segundo más!-Se levanta del césped y se acicala. El chico, quien está comiendo una bolsa de patatas fritas, para variar, la mira y la imita.

-Pero _Temari-San_, ¡entonces perderás la apuesta! -Temari le mira con el ceño fruncido y sale del césped colocándose en frente del chico.

-Escucha atento tres cosas Chouji. La primera, yo nunca pierdo una apuesta. Y menos contra alguien como _ese_ vago. La segunda, no puedo estar más rato aquí, me asfixio sin hacer nada, ¡necesito hacer algo productivo maldición! Y la tercera, no me llames _Temari-San,_ Chouji. Somos amigos, así que haz el favor de tratarme como tal.-Le aclaro la Sabaku No. Ahora se estaba arreglando sus coletas.-

-Lo siento Temari,-Se disculpo el Akimichi sonriendo, con una mano en la nuca y parando de comer. -la costumbre. Pero, si tú te retiras ¿Shikamaru ganaría no?-

-Sí. Eso sería si estuviera compitiendo contra alguien más serio que el. Pero contra Shikamaru, estoy segura de que ahora mismo el está durmiendo. ¡Y más con Ino al lado! Como amiga mía que es, me he asegurado que le vigile. No la hubiera elegido si no fuera así. Ese Nara solo se mueve cuando hay algo _importante_ en juego, y como ahora no hay nada de ese calibre no gastara energía en ello.-

-¿Pero has oído su "premio" por ganar?-

-No. ¿Acaso es algo importante?-

-Depende en el sentido que lo mires…-

-Bah. No creo que haya puesto algo demasiado complicado. ¡Es Nara Shikamaru! ¡El Vago N1 de Konoha! ¿Con que propósito se iba a esforzar?-

-Temari, creo que estas subestimando a Shikamaru…-

-¿Subestimándole? No lo creo.-

-Shikamaru no iba aceptar algo así por gusto. No creo que haya aceptado la apuesta para luego dormir solo 1 hora después de empezar.-

-¿Pero qué os pasa a vosotros dos?-

-¿Eh?-

-Ino también me dijo algo parecido…

**FLASHBACK**

-¿Y que gano yo, perdiendo mi tarde tan ajetreada, por vigilar a _ese_ vago?-

-¡Oh vamos Ino, descansaras de estar todo el rato en la tienda!-

-Pero la floristería necesita a alguien y…-

-Ino, tu también necesitas descansar y entretenerte con otra cosa. -Temari la mira con el ceño fruncido tras decirla eso.

-¿Vigilando a Shikamaru?-La rubia de la coleta levanta una ceja tras decir eso.

-¡Si se va a dormir!-

-No se Temari…Además, es raro.-

-Pero vamos a ver, ¿Qué es raro?-

-Que Shikamaru acepte una apuesta así para dormirse en ella.-

-No le veo lo raro.-

-¿Y entonces por qué ha aceptado?-

-Para no llevarme la contraria. Según él, discutir conmigo es demasiado "problemático".-

-No se Temari, creo que él se la va a tomar en serio, además te lo dijo, y entonces yo me aburriré.-

-Aiii, ¡pero serás terca!-La dijo Temari llevándose una mano a la frente y resignándose. _Es una cabezota, no voy a poder convencerla…Aunque espera…_Temari se aparto la mano de la frente y vio como Ino fruncía el ceño, no la había gustado que la llamara terca.-Bueno, veo que no estás por la labor. Claro, es que Shikamaru no es igual a…Pero que se deba hacer.-Suspiro y se dio la vuelta para irse a su casa. Se tenía que preparar para pensar otro plan para las 5.

-¡Eh tu! Quieta ahí.-La freno Ino poniéndose delante de ella. Tenía los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada. -¿A quién no es igual?-

-¿Mmmh?-Temari giro su cara y miro para una tienda donde parecían vender materiales ninja, tinta, pinceles, pergaminos, kunais, espadas…-

-¡Eh, no me ignores y no te hagas la idiota, sabes de lo que hablo Sabaku No Temari!-_Ha picado en el anzuelo…_Pensó la kunoichi de Suna. -¿A quién no es igual a Shikamaru?-

-¿Pero cómo es esto posible?-Giro su cara de nuevo hacia ella, puso los brazos en jarra y se inclino hacia ella. Parecía indignada. -¿No lo sabes _Ino-Chan_?- Esta se asusto levantando las dos cejas y echando un paso hacia atrás.

-No, no lo sé.-Se reincorpora y al ver que ella se irgue de nuevo la exige en un tono alto. -¡Déjate de gilipolleces y cuéntamelo Temari!-

-¡Pero si es obvio!-

-¡Temari!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Temari, maldición dímelo!-

-Mmmm…No sé, no se…-

-Aghhhh.-Eleva los brazos al cielo indignada y enfadada. Los baja y los vuelve a colocar como estaban antes.-Vale, vale. Me iría, pero sé que no voy a poder aguantar sin saberlo así que…_Kuso_…Si me lo dices, vigilare a Shikamaru. ¿Contenta?-

-¡Genial! ¡Muchas gracias amiga!-Y Temari la da un abrazo. _Y el pez ha picado…-_

-Ya, ya. Ahora dímelo.-Se aparta de ella sonriente.

-Lo siento me tengo que ir a prepararme.-Se da la vuelta y se va andando.-

-¡TEMARI NO TE VAYAS SIN DECIRMELO!-Grito a todo pulmón la Yamanaka.

-¿No quieres un poco de tinta? ¡En la tienda de al lado la venden, yo que tú la compraría!-Le dijo alto la de cuatro coletas. Ino miro y se sorprendió.

-¿¡Por que se supone que iba yo a querer tinta si no voy a…-Esta abrió los ojos en exageración y su voz se fue apagando. Miro para donde se había ido Temari pero ya no estaba. -_Kuso_…-_Esa…_ _Muy graciosa Temari. Esto no se va a quedar así. Baka yerou… Aghhhhh. ¡Me la ha colado la muy…! AGHHH. MALDITA TEMARI. ¡YA VERAS YA…!-_

La gente miraba asustada a esa chica. Iba andando pisando muy fuerte y parecía que le salía humo de la cabeza. Iba bastante enfadada…

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

-Me ha costado un mundo convencerla…Pero a lo que voy. Está bien Chouji. Vamos a verlos y ya verás cómo he ganado. ¡Shikamaru me va a deber una cena!-Empezó a andar orgullosa la Kunoichi hacia la _Torre Hokage_.-

Chouji la sigue y mira a la _Torre Hokage_. _Ese Shikamaru…_

**FLASHBACK.**

-Chouji amigo, necesito pedirte un favor.-Le dijo Shikamaru mientras estaban en el mirador de Konoha.-

-Dime.-

-Temari y yo hemos hecho una apuesta. Temari es tan problemática que por no discutir con ella he aceptado. ¿Podrías vigilarla, esta tarde, de 5 a 9? Tiene que estar sin hacer nada durante 4 horas.-

-¿Pero ella se lo ha tomado en serio?-

-Claro que lo ha hecho. ¡Ella es la orgullosa, Sabaku No Temari! ¡La que nunca pierde una apuesta! He tenido que hacerla creer que me lo tomaba en serio, sino…_Mendosukei_…-

-¿Y qué os habéis apostado?-

-Si ella gana la invitaría a cenar. Y si yo gano…es demasiado problemático. -Chouji le mira con una mirada interrogante. -_Tsk._ Que la invitaría a cenar a mi casa.-

-¡Vaya Shikamaru, vas en serio! Estoy orgulloso de ti.-

-¡Eh, eh, eh!-Se levanto del césped sentándose para mirar con el ceño fruncido a su compañero. -No saques conclusiones erróneas Chouji. Ha sido idea de la problemática de mi madre.-

-Parecía demasiado perfecto… ¿Y entonces te lo vas a tomar en serio?-

-Ahhhh.-Suelta un suspiro.-Es demasiado problemático. Encima tengo a Ino vigilándome. _Kuso_…-Se levanta. -¿Lo harás Chouji?-

-No tengo nada que hacer así que no me importa. Pero me debes una de carne a la brasa.-

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Desde cuándo…?-

-Gracias Shikamaru. Nos vemos. Suerte con tu apuesta.-

-_Tsk._-Se dirige hacia su casa al ver salir a Chouji a comprar otra bolsa de patatas.-Que problemático…-

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

En la Torre Hokage…

-¿Cuál es la oficina de Shikamaru, Chouji? ¿Esa de ahí delante?-Señala a una puerta que está a la derecha de la de la Hokage, con un trozo de pared de separación, pero al lado.

-Sí, es esa.-Llegan a la puerta y Chouj va a llamar cuando Temari le para la mano.

-No llames. Vamos a pillarlo con las manos en la masa. O mejor dicho, con la cabeza en el escritorio.-

Temari entra abriendo de golpe…

-¡Já te pille! Lo sabía, sabía que estarías…-Ve a Shikamaru. -¿Qu-que?-

-Te dije que no debías subestimarlo…-Le recordó Chouji.

Shikamaru Nara. Sí ese vago de Konoha, estaba trabajando sin parar además. Temari, se sorprendió tanto que tartamudeo.

-¡Temari!-La llamo Ino.-El idiota de Shikamaru ha estado trabajando desde las cinco sin parar. ¡Me dijiste que iba a dormir y no lo hizo! ¿¡Qué demonios os habéis apostado de verdad!?-

-_Konichiwa Temari-San_. ¿No has podido estar sin hacer nada eh? Mira que eres problemática mujer…-

-T-tu no…Tu estas-estas…-Temari balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. Entonces Shikamaru volvió a hablar.-

-¿Entonces he ganado _ne_?-

-Espera. ¡Pero si tú no te lo ibas a tomar en serio!-

-Te dije que no iba a perder.-

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Eso no es…! Espera. Tu…-Temari empezó a unir las piezas del rompecabezas que tenia ahora mismo en la mente. La conversación con Shikamaru, las charlas con Ino y Chouji que la avisaron de…Temari abre los ojos enormemente y le mira. -¡Maldito y estúpido genio!-Le señala con el dedo.-¡Me engañaste!-Shikamaru levanta la vista de los papeles que estaba revisando. -¡Me hiciste creer que no te lo tomarías en serio, porque para ti era una simple apuesta, pero en realidad no lo era!-

-Eso no es del todo cierto.-

-¿Ah no? Yo te mato…-Se preparo para coger su abanico y mandarle a volar con su jutsu de una estrella…-

Shikamaru estaba tranquilo sentado en su silla, en cuanto vio que Temari iba a coger el abanico se levanto y se puso delante de su escritorio para apoyarse sobre él.

-Yo no haría eso…A la Hokage no le gustaría.-

-Tsk.-Se repone.-Ya verás cuando salgamos…Aghh. -Temari le miraba dando con un pie rítmicamente en el suelo mientras tenia los brazos cruzados. Le miraba con el ceño fruncido.-

-¿Chicos, nos lo vais a contar? ¿O es que acaso molestamos?-

-Atenta Ino, que eso iba a hacer.-Suspiro y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.-Desde el principio me lo tome en serio Temari.-La miraba serio a los ojos.-Te hice creer que no porque si no sabía que no ibas a aceptar. Y estabas tan enfoscada en ganarme que ni lo pensaste y siempre creíste que iba a dormir cuando no lo podía hacer. Tu terquedad te hizo perder problemática.-

-Espera un momento. -Temari estaba con la boca abierta de la impresión y había dejado de tener el ceño fruncido y de dar golpes con el pie. -¿Cómo que no podías? Y, ¿¡como que mi terquedad!? ¿¡Qué coño me estas contando Nara!?-

-Ahhh. Es demasiado problemático de contar. Sólo estate a las 9 en Ichiraku, donde acordamos. Te llevare al sitio donde teníamos que ir por ganar yo mi apuesta. Ahora voy a seguir trabajando. Si no te importa mujer.-

-¿Ah? ¿Me estas echando Shikamaru?-

-Viendo que ya se han ido Ino y Chouji al acabar mi explicación, y yo quiero acabar estos papeles para que la Hokage no me mate, y contigo no voy a poder acabarlos, sí, te estoy echando.-

-Yo te…-Iba a pegarle cuando se paró de mover y su puño se quedo a unos centímetros.-¿¡Quién coño te crees que eres para mandarme Nara!? ¡Y libérame de tu maldita técnica!-

-No hasta que no te tranquilices.-

-¡Estoy tranquila, maldición!-Le grito Temari todavía con el puño en alza.

-Ahhhh…Eres muy problemática mujer.-

-¿¡Quieres dejar de decirme que soy problemática demonios!?-

Shikamaru la hizo bajar el puño y se acerco hasta ella a la vez que ella se acerca hacia él. Se paran cuando están a un palmo de distancia.

-¿Y ahora que genio?-

-¿Estas más tranquila?-

-No evadas mi pregunta.-

-No evadas tú la mía.-

-Yo te he preguntado antes.-

-No. Yo te he preguntado mucho antes.-

-¿Antes de que? No me vaciles Shikamaru…-

-Respóndeme.-

-¿A qué?-

-A mi pregunta.-

-Ostias Shikamaru. Da gracias que me tienes bajo tu técnica, porque me estas poniendo muy nerviosa. ¿Qué pregunta?-

-La que te he hecho.-

-¡Si me la dices te responderé, maldición!-

-Ya te la he dicho, es demasiado problemático repetírtela.-

-Yo te mato.-Se intentaba liberar pero no podía. _Vale, relaaaax Temari. Lo está haciendo para enfadarte. Tranquilízate. Cuenta hasta diez y pregúntale. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9…10. _Da un largo suspiro y se dispone a preguntar.-¿Podrías repetirla?-

-No te entiendo.-

-Aghhhh. La pregunta, la maldita pregunta. Que si podrías repetirla. ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerte el tonto porque juro que te mato, _niño_!-

-¿Niño? No conozco a ningún niño, ¿tú sabes quién es?-

-Te mato. De verdad. Cuando me libere te matare. Lenta y tortuosamente. Para que sufras. ¡Nadie vacila a Sabaku No Temari! ¡Eres un niñato, _shinobi _idiota! ¡Pareces inteligente y no eres más que…! ¿¡Por que _ahora_ sonríes!?-Shikamaru tenía esa sonrisa de lado.

-La pregunta era que si he ganado Temari. Y no hace falta que la contestes porque ya sabemos la respuesta.-

-¿¡Y ahora me la dices!? ¿¡Pero tú a que estás jugando!?-

-Te observaba, no juego. Solamente…observo reacciones.-

-¿Reacciones? ¿¡Qué crees que soy, una maldita rata de laboratorio Nara!?-

-No, en absoluto. Solo que observaba las expresiones que ponías cuando te enfadas.-

-¿Y para que…? Ósea, me has hecho enfadar aposta. ¿Sabes que te voy a matar no?-

-Déjalo para después de la cena.-La libera de su técnica.-Sino será mi madre quien me mate antes.-

-¿Tu madre? ¿Y ahora que pinta tu madre…? _Kuso._ No puede ser… ¿Tu apuesta no será…?-Temari se veía sorprendida con una gota cayéndole por la sien…

-Bueno nos vemos a las nueve en Ichiraku.-La empuja hacia la puerta. -Pásatelo bien mujer.-

-¡No me empujes idiota! ¡Se andar sola!-Cuando deja de empujarla Temari se da la vuelta para encararle.-Te voy a matar Shikama-¿Has cerrado la puerta eh? Vale, vale. ¡Pero esto no se va a quedar así, maldición!-Y se va hacia su hotel con unos humos realmente temibles…

Cuando Temari se fue, la puerta del despacho de la Hokage salo despedida.

-¡COMO VUELVA A OIR UNA PALABRA MAS, OS MATARE A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE VOSOTROS! ¡SHIZUNEEEEE! ¿¡DONDE ESTA MI SAKE!? ¡SABÍA QUE NO DEBIA HABER ACEPTADO ESTE PUESTO, MALDICION!-Shizune llega a la puerta, aunque ya esta no este, y se asusta en gran manera.-

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre _Tsunade-Sama_?-Pregunta asustada y tragando saliva la asistente de la _Godaime Hokage._

-¿Lo que ocurre? ¿Lo ocurre, preguntas? LO QUE OCURRE ES QUE NO HAY NI UNA PERSONA TRANQUILA ES ESTA MALDITA ALDEA. SI UN DIA NO ES NARUTO, ES GAI, Y SINO ES GAI ES LEE, Y AHORA LO QUE FALTABA ES QUE EL TIPO QUE PARECIA SER EL MAS TRANQUILO SEA EL QUE NO ME DEJE TRABAJAR. ¡NECESITO UNAS MALDITAS VACACIONES! ¡O SAKE ME DA IGUAL! ANTES DE QUE MATE A ALGUIEN.

En el despacho de Shikamaru…

-_Kuso,_ voy a morir. Las mujeres son…_Mendosukei_…-

**S**_&amp;_**T**

_**Hola de nuevo. Espero que os haya gustado. No me he podido resistir a poner a Tsunade. Me meo jajajajajjaja. Y que quede claro que yo no considero a Tsunade una borracha ni por asomo. Una GRANDE en todos los sentidos. Es uno de mis personajes favoritos. La tercera, concretamente, después de Temari y Shikamaru.**_

_**Lo hubiera subido antes, pero se ha cambiado la configuración de mi teclado. Y yo me he quedado como, "-.-". Sí, quería matar a alguien. ¡Pero lo he arreglado!(A las 2:20 de la noche. Sí, porque yo tengo suerte. Lo tengo claro. Me cago en todo jajajjaj) Dios, ¡diez días sin actualizar! Tendré que dar una reprimenda "amistosa" a mis amigas jajajja. **_

_**Aquí van, antes de que me desespere, las contestaciones a los queridísimos Reviews:**_

**SunnyNara: **_Lo primero, gracias por leer esta historia. Lo segundo, lamento la tardanza. Ahora, si tienes preferencia por quien ganar, creo que lo lógico es pensar, "tiene que ganar …",¡Pero no! Muajajajajaja. Va a ser sorprendente. Jejeje. Te habrás fijado que no he tenido tiempo para nada, mis amigas me quieren mucho, y claro no pueden vivir sin mí y por eso quedo jajajaja. No en serio, en cuanto pueda me pasare por tus historias, he echado un vistazo a los resúmenes y me han gustado. Pasare a leerlas en cuanto pueda. Gracias de nuevo por leer. ¡No dejes de comentar! Me alegra saber vuestras opiniones, aparte de que me anima a seguir escribiendo. Un besazo._

**Azukideinuzuka**: Anda, si tengo el honor de recibir un Review de_ "La reina de los One-Shot.". Sip, así te llamo yo jajajaj. Son espectaculares ¿eh? Aunque también escribes largas historias y ¡buenísimas además! Dios "amantes"…Bueno jajajja, te voy a responder porque me salgo del guión. Me alegro de que te guste de verdad. ¡Espero más Reviews! Un besazo._

**Bd:**_Me alegro de que te guste, perdón ¡de que te encante! Joder, es que me emocionáis y me hacéis decir palabrotas jajajajja. Ósea, no se ya como pediros perdón por el retraso, por el gran retraso, demora, tardanza, que me queréis matar…Si, yo también quiero matar a mi ordenador pero démonos una oportunidad jajajajaj. Gracias por leer. ¡Nos vemos! Un besazo._

**Mitchel0420: **_Gracias por leer. Esta interesante la verdad jajaj. Espero que te siga gustando. Espero mas Reviews;) Un besazo._

**nona:**_ ¡Muchas graciaaaaaas! (Emocionada. No hay emoticonos...-.-) Joder, me alegro muchísimo de que te guste. Lamento la tardanza. De veras que lo lamento ¡dattebayo! Espero que te guste… (: Un besazo._

_**Este capítulo va dedicado, con cariño, a los tantos que han estado esperando por la continuación y se han cagado en mí, en todo, en el cielo, en la tierra, pero sobretodo en mi porque no actualizaba. De verdad, espero que os guste. Continuad leyéndome. Nunca, NUNCA, dejo abandonado un fic. Recordadlo.**_

_**Se despide, agradecida y emocionada, TemariAckerman06. **_


	3. ¿Cita?

_**Hola a todos. ¿Qué tal habéis estado? Yo, sinceramente, le he estado dando vueltas para ver cómo enfocar el siguiente capítulo tanto de "Never Surrender" como de esta historia. Sigo teniendo varias dudas más en la otra pero bueno. Al final de la historia os cuento mi duda en esta historia. **_

_**La canción será **__You Make Me Feel-Cobra Satrship._

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto, quien está haciendo que me coma la cabeza muchísimo…**_

_**Aquí va el tercer capítulo.**_

**S**_&amp;_**T**

…

_Tras ganar la apuesta Shikamaru, Temari tiene que ir a cenar a su casa. Según el pelo-piña, le "obligo" su madre a invitarla. ¿Qué pasara en esa cena? ¿Por qué la madre de Shikamaru, Yoshino-San, "obliga" a este a que lleve a la Embajadora de la Arena a cenar a casa del líder del Clan Nara, Shikaku-San, es decir, a su casa? ¿Qué planea Yoshino? Ahora sí que sí, tercer capítulo. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!_

…

**¿Cita?**

Son las 9 de la noche. Hace una noche tranquila, sopla el viento lo necesario para no asarse y se ven un gran número de estrellas. Sí, una noche de diez. Aunque para Temari a lo mejor, sería de 9. Perdón, 8 y bajando…

Llevaba esperando al Nara 10 minutos y ella odiaba esperar.

-¿Dónde demonios esta ese _baka_ de Shikamaru? ¡Me invita a cenar a su casa y encima llega tarde!-Suspiro enfadada llevándose una mano a la frente, desesperada.

Iba vestida con un _yukata_ azul con flores verdes. Combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos. Portaba una miniatura de su abanico, por si en la casa de los Nara hacía calor. Llevaba el pelo suelto y brillante. Los hombres se la quedaban mirando. Había dos, concretamente, que la miraban desde un bar.

-¿Esa es la Embajadora de Suna, la hermana del Kazekage? Parecía que no estaba tan…Madre mía.-

-¿Por qué no conozco yo a mujeres tan bellas?-

-Tío, lo deberías saber.-

-Pues no lo sé. Dímelo.-

-Porque no estás a la altura de ninguna de ellas. Y menos de la hermana del Kazekage. Seguro que ha quedado con Kakashi-San o Uchiha Sasuke. Son los que siempre tienen más mujeres a su alrededor.-

-Y no te olvides de Naruto-San.-

-Cierto.-Suspiraron los dos. Y volvieron a beber.

Temari cada vez estaba más harta de esperar. Encima de que se había puesto guapa y elegante…_Espera Temari. Tú no te has puesto así para ese vago. ¿Y a quien quieres impresionar entonces…? A su madre, es para dar una buena imagen a su madre. Recuérdalo Temari. _Se dijo a sí misma.

…..

Shikamaru iba corriendo a donde había quedado con su cita, Temari…perdón con Temari, ya que la problemática de su madre le había "obligado" a llevarla a cenar. _Mendosukei…Temari me va a matar. Llego veinte minutos tarde. Ino, Chouji, os voy a matar antes de que ella me mate a mí._

Y es que tanto el Akimichi como la Yamanaka, le habían incitado a que les invitase a cenar porque Ino había perdido a lo tonto su valiosa tarde, y a Chouji se lo había prometido. Aunque lo de Ino no había sido culpa suya, había tenido que hacerlo. Ya que, con tal de que no le contasen a toda la aldea que había quedado a cenar con la Sabaku No, había tenido que invitarles a una carne a la brasa. _Serán problemáticos, mas les vale que se estén callados. No me he gastado 300 yenes a lo tonto. Kuso…_

Después de unos 5 minutos, vio a lo lejos el _Ichiraku_, _por fin,_ se dijo. Se paró a unos metros antes de llegar y la vio a lo lejos, iba increíble. Se quedo con la boca abierta por lo bella que iba. Y él, con su traje ninja. Se hubiera ido a ponerse algo más decente, pero dos de sus "queridos amigos" le habían chantajeado.

Ella lo vio a lo lejos mirándole con la boca abierta, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa de satisfacción. Já, siempre dejaba a sus citas con la boca abierta. Si no lo hiciera, se decepcionaría así misma. Se acerco a él. Se paró a un paso de distancia, con esa sonrisa de superioridad.

Él, de lo ensimismado que estaba, solo se dio cuenta que se movía al ver como andaba, con ese movimiento tan sensual de caderas. Trago saliva.

-Nara cierra la boca, que si no vas a cenar moscas.-El tosió y se dio la vuelta para que no le mirara el sonrojo que tenia.

-Bu -bueno, vámonos que mi madre se va a enfadar si llegamos tarde.-

-¡Como si fuera mi culpa! ¡Te llevo esperando veinte minutos, vago! ¿Qué estabas haciendo?-La era imposible quitar esa sonrisa de su cara. Había tartamudeado. Había causado más impresión de lo que esperaba.

-Vámonos de una vez.-Y la cogió de la mano arrastrándola dirección a su casa.-Mujer problemática…-Susurro lo suficientemente bajo como para que ella no lo oyera.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo inútil? ¡Se andar perfectamente, así que ya me estas soltando!-

-No dudo que sepas andar, dudo que sepas donde esta mi casa.-

-¡Te puedo seguir, no tienes porque arrastrarme imponiendo tu figura machista!-

-¿Machista?-Se frena y la señala su mano agarrada a su muñeca.-¿De dónde sacas ahora que _esto_ es machista?-

-Las mujeres podemos valernos por sí mismas. ¿Además, te crees que no sé dónde está tu casa? Te veo ir allí cuando sales del trabajo, Nara.-Shikamaru la mira y sonríe de medio lado. Temari rápidamente se corrigió.-Quiero decir, te observo para asegurarme que no te caes o te pegan _bebe llorón_, que si no tendría que ir a salvarte el culo de nuevo.-Y echo a andar adelantando a Shikamaru en el proceso.

-Tranquila,-Se puso Shikamaru al lado suyo alcanzándola.-no le diré a nadie que dentro de esa mujer agresiva, también hay una mujer que se preocupa por los demás.-Temari le miro con una ceja levantada. _¿Me debería tomar eso como un cumplido?_-Especialmente, por mí.-Temari soltó una carcajada al aire.

-¿Por ti? ¿Yo preocuparme por ti? Sigue soñando Nara.-

-"¿Además, te crees que no sé dónde está tu casa? Te veo ir allí cuando sales del trabajo, Nara."-Dijo Shikamaru con su voz.-

-No me imites.-

-Reconoce que te preocupas por mi Temari. No es nada malo.-Le seguía insistiendo con esa sonrisa de medio lado.-

-No me preocupo por ti. ¡A ver si lo entiendes, _niño_!-Le dijo ya exasperada.

-Sí lo haces.-

-No lo hago.-

Se miraron mientras caminaban.

-Sí.-

-No.-

-Que sí.-

-Que no.-

Y siguieron discutiendo mientras iban de camino a la casa del heredero del Clan Nara.

…

Desde un bar dos hombres lo veían.

-Apunta: Shikamaru Nara.-

-Tío ya tienes en esta lista a Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, y Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Para qué se supone que vale esto?-

-Es mi lista negra.-

-¿Negra?-Le miro con una ceja levantada.

-Son las personas a quienes odio profundamente.-

-Vamos a quienes tienes envidia.-

-Cállate y coge otra botella de _Sake_.-

-Voy, voy.-Dijo riéndose, y dirigiéndose hacia la barra. _¿Quién podría decir que ese chico de 19 años podría ligarse a una mujer, que aparte de ser tres años mayor que él, es la hermana del Kazekage y Embajadora de Suna? Pero bueno, el tampoco es un Don Nadie. Heredero del Clan Nara, uno de los mejores estrategas de todo el mundo, y la persona más inteligente de todo el País del Fuego. Jhon, no te enfades pero contra gente como esa no tenemos nada que hacer…-_

…

-Bien,-Se paró el pelinegro en la entrada de una casa, una gran casa, la cual portaba el símbolo Nara en su entrada y fachada.-hemos llegado.-

-¡Vaya, no esperaba que fuera tan grande! ¡Además es preciosa!-

-Mi madre fue quien la decoro y diseño, bueno mas bien "sugirió" esa forma y esos detalles a los arquitectos.-

-Pues recuérdame que la felicite. Tiene muy buen gusto.-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto…-Susurro el pelinegro.

-¿Has dicho algo Nara?-

-No, no. Entremos.-Iba a llamar a la puerta, tras pasar la entrada, cuando la Sabaku No le llama.

-¡Espera! ¿Estoy bien no? Es que antes, cuando me has agarrado de la muñeca, creo que me has descolocado el _yukata…_-

Shikamaru se dio la vuelta y la miro parada en la entrada, iluminada con la luz de la luna. Solo pudo volver a abrir un poco la boca, balbucear varias letras, pero no pudo articular palabra.

-Hmm.-Sonrió de nuevo con superioridad. Camino hasta llegar y ponerse a su lado en la puerta.-Tomare eso como un sí.-

_Mujer problemática…_Pensó Shikamaru mientras sacaba una mano de sus bolsillos y llamaba a la puerta.

-¡Yoshino llamaaaaan!-Se oyó desde fuera de la casa.

-¡Abre tu maldito vago, yo estoy cocinando!-

-Ahhh...¡Pero quien es a estas horas!-Hubo unos segundos de silencio donde solo se oían los pasos de Shikaku hasta llegar a la puerta.

-¡Esperaaaaa! ¡No abras!-Shikaku se paro en la puerta, y quito la mano del pomo de esta.

-¿Pero no me has dicho que abra?-

-¡Ahora te digo que no!-

-Pero que pasa ahora…-

Shikamaru puso una mano en su frente y resoplo. Temari solo sonreía.

…

Yoshino llego al lado de su marido.

-Vaya mujer, no sabía que te habías puesto tan guapa.-Llevaba puesto un Yukata blanco con toques rosas y el símbolo del Clan Nara en la espalda. El pelo lo tenía suelto, adornado con una flor que servía como de coletero.

-Tenemos una invitada Shikaku.-Intento ignorar el piropo de su marido, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.-

-¿Invitada? ¿Nuestra?-

-Noooo. De tu hijo.-

-¿De Shikamaru? ¿Una cita?-

-Algo así…-Shikaku la miro con una ceja levantada.-

-¿Qué has hecho mujer…?-

-Sólo he dado un empujón a nuestro hijo…-

-¿Empujón? No te entiendo…-

-¿Preparado?-Le agarro del brazo y abrió la puerta. Shikaku solo suspiro. Tenía un mal presentimiento…

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaban los dos esperando impacientes.

-Hola hijo, bienvenida Temari-San. Soy Yoshino, la madre de Shikamaru.-

-Hola Shikamaru. Yo soy Shikaku, padre de Shikamaru y líder del Clan Nara. Bienvenida a nuestra casa Temari-San.-

-Gracias e igualmente. Es un honor que me reciban en su casa, Yoshino-San, Shikaku-San.-Devolvió la reverencia.

Yoshino miro a Temari, y luego fijamente a su hijo mientras este tragaba saliva y después a su marido…

Temari miro a la madre de Shikamaru, iba guapísima. Después miro a Shikamaru y luego a su padre…

-Sois tal para cual…-Dijo Yoshino suspirando al final.

_Son tal para cual…_Pensó Temari.

Las mujeres se miraron, y sonrieron sinceramente. Estaban seguras de que una había dicho lo que había pensado la otra. Los hombres se miraron interrogantes.

-Ven por aquí Temari-San, te enseñare la casa.-La cogió de la muñeca y se la llevo. Los hombres Nara las vieron adentrarse en la casa.

-Que problemático…-Dijeron el Nara padre e hijo.

…

**S**_&amp;_**T**

_**A ver, lo primero, amo este capítulo jajjajajajaja. Me he reído mas…Lo segundo, lo he dividido porque mientras lo escribía he pensado que no podía meter ahí la cena y todo de golpe. No sé, no me sentía bien. Lo tercero, como habréis visto, no me he visto capaz de no poner a Shikaku en este fic. Ósea, es que soy una Nara total y me entristece mas…Esa era mi duda. A ver cuarta cosa, en el yukata de Yoshino me he dicho, "Yoshino-blanco yukata con toques rosas y atrás el símbolo Nara." Es que lo he imaginado y buah, precioso. Quinta cosa, el yukata de Temari lo he combinado con sus ojos. Tenía que quedarle más bien…Sexta y última cosa, en el nombre del capítulo he dudado, pero creo que está bien. Y ninguna cosa más…jajajja.**_

_**Por cierto, la canción se refiere a lo que sienten el uno por el otro y es un poco adecuada a Temari jajajajaj. **_

_**Contesto Reviews:**_

**AbiSama: **_Muchísimas graciiias. Espero que te haya gustado y el capítulo final va a ser ahshsjidhshdhuid. Garantizado. Gracias por leer y por el Review. Un besazo._

**Mitchel0420: **_Ya te digo jjajajaj, creo que a Shiakamaru le van los retos…Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer y por el Review. Un besazo._

**Bd:**_ ¡Dioses! Muchísimas gracias. Lo que se agradecen estos Reviews macho. No te disculpes. ¡Que la tardona aquí soy yo! Jajajaja. En este capítulo he explicado un poco, no mucho pero tranquila/o, porque en el próximo…tengo varias ideas en mente que….asudkdhdkdjdj. Sin duda que los ShikaTemas son los mejores. Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer y por el Review. Un besazo._

**Lady Kiam:**_ Me alegro de que te haya gustado, a ver si con este pasa lo mismo. Ya me estoy poniendo al día;) Gracias por leer y por el Review. Un besazo._

**Katiuska Lasla Oqua:**_ La pregunta es, ¿quién no la puede amar y a quien, en susano juicio, se le puede ocurrir negarla? Me le cargo a quien lo haga jajajajaja. De acuerdisimo contigo, la gente que dice "Sasuke es el más sexy". Bien, quedaos con Sasuke que Shikamaru es pa´mi muajajajjaj. Además de que me parece mucho más sexy Shikamaru, sobre todo cuando guiña un ojo, pero bueno para gustos los colores jajajaj. Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer y por el Review. Un besazo._

_**Dios cada vez que leo un Review es tal mi ilusión que no paro de sonreír jajajaja.**_

_**Lo siento por cortároslo, pero es mejor que lo corte ahora que en mitad de la cena, ¿no? Es que de verdad, voy a hacer lo más espectacular posible ese capítulo. Mi Shikaku y mi Yoshino van a ser tremendos jajajaja. ¡Amo a los Nara!**_

_**Bueno voy a despedirme que me vuelvo una pervertida y salida y empiezo a hablar de lo irremediablemente sexy que es Shikamaru cuando guiña un ojo…**_

_**Se despide, con la ilusión de que haya un Shikamaru real…ah no, que eso es imposible, TemariAckerman06.**_


	4. Un empujoncito

_**Bueno aquí os traigo la última parte de un fic que me ha encantado escribir, que adoro, que tengo muchísimo cariño, y más si es ShikaTema, y del que espero que os guste el final.**_

_**Me he dado cuenta de que los Fans ShikaTema, somos muy agresivos. Porque todos decimos lo mismo, "Kishimoto, si Shikamaru y Temari no acaban juntos, te iré a hacer una visita "amistosa" a Japón." ¡Yo siempre he dicho eso! Y lo sigo manteniendo. Algunos se lo tomaran a broma, pero yo no.**_

_**Analizando lo que está ocurriendo últimamente, gracias a los SPOILER del manga, y recordando sus momentos, he deducido que la pareja a la que todos adoramos, el ShikaTema, está al 50%. ¿Por qué? Muy simple, estoy al 100% segura, es que es además muy obvio, que a Shikamaru le gusta muchísimo Temari. Lo que no se, es lo que siente mi Temari. Eso me desconcierta un poco. Porque parece que sí, pero no sé. Espero que Kishi nos de una alegría.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que os habéis molestado en dejar un Review, porque de verdad que me habéis alegrado muchísimo y he tenido aun más ganas de escribir el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por seguirme y de verdad, los Reviews se agradecen. **_

_**Y después de deciros mis ideas, sólo me queda el famoso disclaimer, la canción y presentaros el capitulo. Por cierto más abajo os "profundizo" del nuevo fic ShikaTema que hare cuando acabe el de Fairy Tail.**_

_**La canción será **__Just__A Dream-Christina Grimmie &amp; Sam Tsui._

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Aquí os presento, con mucha pena pero a la vez con muchísima alegría, el cuarto capítulo.**_

**S**_&amp;_**T**

**Un empujoncito…**

_-Ven por aquí Temari-San, te enseñare la casa.-La cogió de la muñeca y se la llevo. Los hombres Nara las vieron adentrarse en la casa._

_-Que problemático…-Dijeron el Nara padre e hijo._

Temari había sido arrastrada a ver la casa por Yoshino. Tras acabar la visita guiada/obligada, la cual a Temari no le importo porque le encanto la casa, adoraba el gusto que tenia la madre de Shikamaru, Yoshino se fue a la cocina a hacer la cena. Temari insistió en ayudarla, aunque esta se negara diciendo que era la invitada, pero Temari ya estaba decidida a ayudarla y eso hizo. Yoshino, sin duda, se lo iba a pasar bastante bien esa noche.

Los hombres Nara, haciendo honor a su conocida vaguería, se sentaron en el salón a esperar la cena.

-Oye hijo.-

-¿Hhhm?-

-¿No me tienes nada que contar?-Shikamaru miro con una ceja levantada a su padre, el estaba en el sofá, echando de vez en cuando una mirada a la cocina, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su padre, y este estaba en frente suyo en un sillón.

-Que yo sepa, no.-Miro de reojo a la cocina donde estaba oyendo a su madre y a Temari reír. _¿Qué la estará diciendo la problemática de mi madre? ¿Y por qué Temari se está riendo como pocas veces la había visto? Sin duda, esto me huele muy mal y…_

-Shikamaru, ¿me estas escuchando? Es la cuarta vez que te llamo. ¿En qué pensabas?-Shikamaru volvió la vista hacia su padre y suspiro. Esperaba que él no se hubiera dado cuenta…

-En nada. Perdona papá.-Su padre le miro levantando una ceja.-¿Qué?-

-Nada.-

-No pasa nada papá.-

-Yo no he dicho nada.-

-Lo estas insinuando.-

-¿El qué? ¿Qué, por ejemplo, no puedes apartar la mirada de la Embajadora de Suna?-

-¿Ehh?-Shikamaru se puso rojo y aparto la mirada de su padre.-E-Eso es mentira.-

-La estabas mirando de reojo.-

-Me estaba asegurando de que…por si…si necesitaba mi ayuda para algo…o eso.-

-Mujeres como ella y tu madre, no necesitan ayuda Shikamaru. Pueden hacer todo por si solas.-

-Ya, ya. Pero es sólo por si las moscas.-

-¿Temes que tu madre la vaya a interrogar sobre su relación contigo?-

-¡No! Mamá no haría eso.- Shikaku se ríe y Shikamaru le mira.-¿A qué viene esa risa?-

-¿De quién fue la idea de que invitaras a cenar a Temari?-

-De mamá, pero…-

-¿Quién insiste en que te eches novia de una vez y sientes cabeza?-

-Mamá, pero…-

-¿Quién dice que tienes que echarte una novia que te controle y te quite esa vaguería?-

-Mamá…-

-Hijo, relaciona los puntos. Tu madre te acaba de hacer un jaque mate…-Y se ríe de nuevo.

-¿Un jaque mate…? ¿Ma-? _¡Kuso!_ ¡Esa mujer problemática!-Shikamaru se puso su mano en la nuca, y miro a su padre pidiendo clemencia.-

-No me mires así, porque no tengo ni la más remota idea del plan de tu madre.-

-¡A cenar!-Se oyó decir desde la cocina Yoshino. Su padre se levanto.

-Pero, eso sí, no dudes lo bien que me lo voy a pasar esta noche.-Y se volvió a reír. Al heredero Nara le cayó una gota de sudor por la cara y trago saliva. Sin duda, sus sospechas se confirmaban.

-¿Qué es que no oís? ¡A cenar he dicho!-

-_Hai, hai..._-

-¡Con un "_Hai_" es suficiente!-Gritaron las dos mujeres. Los dos suspiraron.

…

Tras acabar de poner la comida en la mesa, se sentaron los cuatro. Yoshino al lado de su marido y en frente de Temari, y está al lado de Shikamaru quien estaba en frente de su padre.

-He de decir que Temari-San me ayudo a condimentar la ensalada. ¡Le ha dado un toque que se le da en la Arena! ¡Tiene una pinta tremenda!-

-Yo sólo le he dado el toque, Yohino-San, usted ha sido quien la ha hecho.-

-¡Ai por favor! ¡Se ve a kilómetros que es usted una gran cocinera! ¡Y por favor tutéame, me siento vieja sino!-

_Cómo la gusta que la digan cumplidos…-_Pensó Shikamaru.

_Esa mujer, cree que los años no pasan por ella…-_Pensó Shikaku.

-Gracias por el cumplido Yoshino. Y tutéame tu también.-Sonrieron las dos.

Los dos hombres suspiraron. Siguieron comiendo, en silencio, mientras Shikamaru observaba sigilosamente a su madre. Shikaku a su vez se preguntaba que planeaba la problemática de su mujer.

-Querida, ¿te he dicho ya que vas guapísima? Ese kimono te queda de lujo.-

-Gracias Yoshino, a ti también te queda fantástico el tuyo. Ese color te favorece bastante.-

-Gracias. Por cierto, Temari, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta personal?-_Ahí va…-_Pensaron los hombres Nara a la vez.

-Claro, no hay problema.-Sonrió la ingenua de la Sabaku No. No tenía ni idea de dónde se había metido.

-¿Tienes novio?-

Shikamaru te atraganto con el arroz que comía mientras su padre sonreía. Temari había tosido un poco al beber agua. No se esperaba ese tipo de pregunta.

-Ahora mismo no.-

-¿Pero cuántos has tenido?-

-Mamá…-

-Pues el último que tuve, le deje hace dos semanas o por ahí. Era demasiado pesado. El número no tengo ni idea la verdad.-

-Uii me acuerdo yo de mí primer novio, me gustaba, pero era demasiado…-

-Zopenco.-Completo Shikaku.

_Vaya, ¿no te lo ibas a pasar bien papá?_-Miro Shikamaru a su padre con esa sonrisa de lado para vengarse por reírse antes de él. Ahora era su padre el que lo iba a pasar mal y él, quien se iba a reír. Conocía esa historia de _pe a pa_, su padre se enfadaba cuando su madre la recordaba.

-No era un zopenco Shikaku, era un poco plasta. Pero lo compensaba con los regalos que me hacía.-Le decía con un eje de enfado en su voz a su marido. Volvió a mirar a Temari.-¡Me llevaba a todos lados! ¡Me regalaba rosas día sí y día también!-

-Que hombre más mono.-

-Ohh mamá, y no te olvides que te trataba como si fueras la única en el mundo. -Shikaku le echo una mirada asesina a su hijo el cual sólo sonrió de lado. Satisfecho por su venganza.

-¡Ui, sí, sí, sí! ¡Y lo guapo que era! ¡Mis amigas me tenían una envidia por aquel entonces…!-

-Menudo idiota…-Susurro Shikaku, quien intento que no fuera audible para nadie pero toda la mesa lo oyó. Yoshino esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué pasó?-

-Shikaku le pego.-

-¿Cómo que le pego?-

-¡Eh, no! ¡Yo sólo le avise de que tuviera cuidado con lo que hacía!-

-Mi padre y mi madre eran muy buenos amigos, pero mi padre no reconocía que le gustaba mi madre.-Explico, pacientemente, para que Temari no se perdiera.

-Entonces, Shikaku le pego un puñetazo en la cara porque estaba celoso. Shikaku, que lo vi yo. Le metiste una ostia al pobre hombre que casi ni puede volver a hablar.-Completo Yoshino mirando a su marido.

-¡Que exagerada! Además, ¡yo no estaba celoso! ¡Sólo quería que no te dañara!-

-¡Sí serás orgulloso! ¡No puedo creer que todavía no lo reconozcas!-

-Tsk.-Y Shikaku miro hacia otro lado, no quería que su mujer viera su sonrojo. Si no se lo estaría recordando siempre.

-Vaya, ¿y qué paso después?-Yoshino volvió a mirar a la Embajadora de Suna.

-El tuvo miedo de Shikaku, me dejo, a mi no me afecto, cosa que no entendía, aún; entonces fui a pedirle explicaciones a Shikaku y me explico porque lo había hecho.-

-¿La dijo que estaba celoso?-

-No estaba celoso…-Seguía insistiendo la cabeza del Clan Nara.

-No, me lo explico de la mejor forma, la cual yo entendí a la primera, ya que ninguno de los dos éramos mucho de palabras. Besándome. Aunque me pillo de sorpresa, yo supe que había sido porque estaba celoso, pero sabiendo lo orgulloso que era no dije nada.-

-Qué bonito…-Temari estaba encantada escuchando la historia.

-Y tras ese beso me di cuenta de que, de quien estaba enamorada era de Shikaku Nara. Aunque era todo lo contrario a ese hombre de diez, -Shikaku bufo. Yoshino sonrió.-yo nunca me arrepentiré de mi decisión. Porque él podía ser el sueño de toda mujer, pero no era el mío. Yo prefería y prefiero, ser amada y amar al que, para mí, es mi hombre diez.-

-¡Por Kami, que historia tan bonita!-Soltó Temari emocionada. Shikamaru sonrió, nunca se cansaría de escuchar esa historia.

-Sí serás problemática mujer…-Se giro hacía su esposa y la beso demostrándola, que para él, ella era su mujer, su mujer diez.

-Va, va. Ya vale, he visto suficiente.-Dijo Shikamaru cortando ese beso.-No quiero una demostración de cómo me hicisteis, tenemos una invitada.-Sus padres se rieron y Temari se sonrojo un poco, pero al final se acabo riendo también.

-Temari, sin ofender, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Ah, no me ofendes tranquila. 22.-

-Ósea, que tienes tres más que mi Shika.-

-Así es.-

-Mamá…-

-Shikaku me saca uno, pero yo siempre he creído que la edad no es un problema para el amor.-

-Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo.-

-Mamá…-Shikamaru ya sabía por dónde iban los tiros…

-Me alegro de que pienses lo mismo. Aunque este sea un mundo de ninjas, también hay sitio para el amor.-

-Por supuesto.-

-Temari, ¿a ti te gusta alguien?-

-Mamá…-

-¡Ai hijo, no seas aguafiestas que a Temari no le importa! ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, no me importa. Ahora mismo…no.-

-Ui, has dudado…¿A quién tienes en mente Temari?-

-Mamá…-

-Sí, Temari-San. Dínoslo, si es de esta aldea te podemos ayudar. Además tenemos bastante experiencia.-

-Papá…-Shikaku le sonrió de lado a su hijo, estaba haciendo su venganza. Shikamaru, le miro con el ceño fruncido. _Sí será sucio…_-Pensó el heredero Nara.

-Yo no he dudado…-

-No me puedes engañar Temari, no a una señora con tanta experiencia como yo…-

-Yo no…-

-Temari puedes confiar en mí.-Insistió Yoshino.

-Sí es que yo no…-

-Papá, mamá, nos vamos al patio. Cuando este el postre nos llamáis.-

Les dijo Shikamaru cogiendo de la mano a Temari y llevándosela al patio. Shikaku y Yoshino se rieron por lo bajo.

-Mira que querer que lo reconozca…-

-Aiii Shikaku, es más que obvio que a Shikamaru le gusta. Pero ella es más orgullosa como yo.-

-Deberías haber empezado por tu hijo.-

-¿Hmm? Sí Shika ya sabe que le gusta ¿no? ¿Por qué lo sabe verdad?-

-Yo creo, que no tiene mucha idea…-

-Ese chico…Cómo la deje escapar, ¡te juro que le mato!-

-Sí, sí…-

Shikaku se acercaba a ella casi poniéndose encima.

-¿Qu-Qué haces Shikaku?-

-Nada, sólo que tengo ganas de besar a mi mujer.-

Yoshino veía como se le acercaba hasta que cayó en algo y le freno poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

-¿Qué pasa mujer?-

-No tendrás tu beso, si no reconoces que estabas celoso.-

-Ohh, ¡venga ya! No seas problemática Yoshino…-

Y esta se levanta al apartarlo yéndose a la encimera buscando los cuencos para el postre. Shikaku se levanto, se acerco a ella, y la dio la vuelta atrapándola entre la encimera y él.

-¿De veras lo quieres saber? Si ya me conoces mujer…-

-Sí, lo quiero saber.-

-Ahhh, a estas alturas ya habré perdido mi orgullo contigo otras veces así que…Sí Yoshino, le pegue porque estaba tan celoso de qué él te tuviera y yo no. ¿Ya estas contenta?-

-Sí, con eso me vale. ¿Ves como no era tan difícil? Ahora, déjame salir que tengo que preparar el postre.-

-No,-La agarro de las muñecas apoyándolas en la encimera.-tu mujer, me debes un beso.-

-¿Ah, sí?-

-Sí, y me lo voy a cobrar ahora mismo.-

Acerco su cara a la suya y la beso, lentamente y con mucho amor. Entrelazando sus manos, pasaron a besarse con pasión para aún notar que se amaban y, sí, también, aún, se necesitaban. Se separaron para tomar aire.

-Shika…puede volver… en cualquier…momento…así que vamos a…-Shikaku la puso un dedo en su boca.

-No, aún no me he cobrado lo suficiente. Además, Shikamaru necesita un tiempo junto con ella. Y yo, necesito un tiempo contigo. Así que, estoy seguro de que puede esperar.-

Tras decir eso su marido, Yoshino no pudo argumentar nada, y le dio la razón. Pero cuando Shikaku la volvió a besar, dejo de pensar, para poder ocuparse al completo de los labios de su marido. Aunque sólo sea durante algunos minutos.

…

En el patio de los Nara, Shikamaru y Temari se habían sentado a observar lo bonito y tranquilo que era este.

-Perdón por el interrogatorio de antes,-Hablo Shikamaru tras unos minutos en silencio.-mi madre a veces es muy insistente.-

-Nada no te preocupes. No me molestaba.-

-Hombre a lo mejor no te molestaba, pero dudaste…-

-¿Qué insinúas?-Le pregunto la Sabaku No mirándole, mientras el observaba al cielo estrellado.

-Yo no insinuó nada mujer, sólo que te veías nerviosa.-

-¿Nerviosa?-

-Sí, dudabas en la respuesta así que estabas nerviosa. ¿Qué ocultas Temari?-

-¡No estaba nerviosa! ¡Y menos ocultaba cosas! ¡No oculto nada!-

-Pues no me lo creo.-Se giro a mirarla.-Pienso que ocultas algo pero te da vergüenza decirlo.-

-¿Vergüenza? Já, ¿pero quién te crees que soy niño? Soy-

-"Sabaku No Temari, Embajadora de Suna, y mejor Kunoichi de mi aldea…" Ya eso ya me lo sé. Y sí, creo que pasabas vergüenza. Pero no sé lo que ocultas.-

-¡No me interrumpas y menos me imites, idiota!-

-¿Te da vergüenza decirme lo que ocultas?-

-¡No!-

-¿Miedo, quizás?-

-¿De quién? ¿De ti? ¡Por favor!-

-No digo de mí, pero quizás de lo que piense la gente…-

-Me da igual lo que piense la gente, es mi vida así que son mis decisiones. Lo sabes perfectamente Shikamaru.-

-¿Entonces qué…?-

-Ahh, que insistente eres ¿eh? Sin duda, eso lo has heredado de tu madre.-

-Pues, dímelo.-

-Vale, sí, quizás, me gusta un poco alguien. ¿Contento?-

-¡Vaya hasta que lo reconoces mujer! ¿Y, puedo preguntar quién es?-

-Ya lo estás haciendo…-

-No seas problemática y dímelo.-

-No.-

-¿No? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no somos...?-

-Sí, lo somos. Pero, yo te he respondido a una pregunta tuya. Tendré que preguntarte yo a ti ¿no?-

-¿Ehhh? Pero…-

-Sería lo justo…-

-Pregunta anda, mujer…

-¿Y a ti te gusta alguien, Shikamaru?-

-Quizás…-

-¿Quizás?-

-Ya me has preguntado me toca a mi.-

-¡Eh Shikamaru! ¡No me cabrees y responde!-

-¡Sí ya lo he hecho!-

-¡No lo has hecho!-

-¡Que sí!-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Que sí!-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Que sí y deja de ser problemática!-

-¿A ti te gusta hacerme enfadar verdad?-

-Sólo observo reacciones…-

-¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Quieres que te mate?-

-Vale, vale, ya paro. Es que estas tan guapa cuando te enfadas…-

Al decir eso Temari abrió la boca sorprendida al igual que Shikamaru. Este, giro la cabeza de nuevo al cielo, para que ella no viera un sonrojo inevitable. Temari no se lo creía.

-¿Qu-qué has dicho?-

-Lo que has oído. Si es verdad, ¿qué quieres que le haga mujer?-

Esta vez Temari no pudo evitar sonrojarse y apartar la vista del perfil de Shikamaru girando su cabeza a la derecha. Shikamaru la vio de reojo sonrojarse, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

Desde la cocina un hombre y una mujer observaban sonrientes esa escena. _Y Shikaku decía que no la quería…Que no iba salir bien mi plan…Aiii, sigues sabiendo tan poco del amor cariño…_

-Bueno…yo voy a ver si ayudo a tu madre a…a hacer el postre…sí, eso.-

Temari se levanto y se iba a ir a la cocina, en cuanto Shikamaru se levanto y la cogió del brazo frenándola y girándola para quedar cara a cara con ella.

-Mis padres se pueden encargar de eso solos. Creo, -Tosió un poco para aclararse la voz de lo nervioso que estaba. Intentando también, en vano, que su sonrojo no fuera detectado por Temari.-que es más importante…lo que yo te tengo que decir.-

-Bien, ¿y qu-qué es?-Mierda, había tartamudeado. Era sólo un niño pero la había puesto nerviosa como ninguno. Casi ni le podía mirar a la cara.

-Bueno, y-yo…Pues… quiero decirte que…Yo…Tú…-

-Ah, ¡por Kami! Vamos a estar así hasta mañana. Dame un plato con el postre Shikaku.-

-¿Qué vas a hacer mujer?-Shikaku se lo da con ganas de saber lo que planeaba ahora su mujer.

Yoshino se dirigió hacia ellos que al estar tan sumidos en los tartamudeos de Shikamaru y en el bloqueo mental que tenía Temari, que no se enteraron de la cercanía de esta. De repente, Yoshino se tropezó, al haber una tabla levantada en el suelo, empujando así a Shikamaru que cayó, encima de Temari, en el césped.

_Sí será mala actriz…_-Pensaba Shikaku. Se fue a ayudarla.

_No seas tan idiota de desaprovechar esta oportunidad hijo…_-Pensaba Yoshino mientras era ayudada por su marido. Su gran actuación tendría que valer para algo.

Sí antes Temari estaba bloqueada mentalmente y su sonrojo no era muy notable, ahora estaba absolutamente bloqueada y su sonrojo era muy notorio.

Sí Shikamaru antes tartamudeaba cada tres palabras como máximo, ahora no podía decir ni una cosa coherente. A parte de que su sonrojo llegaba al nivel de un tomate. ¿Y se suponía que era un genio?

Shikamaru estaba encima de Temari, los dos se miraban a los ojos fijamente, Shikamaru tenía una pierna entre las suyas, y sus manos estaban apoyadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo para no aplastarla. Intento mover su pierna para intentar sacarla de allí, sabía que le mataría si se enteraba de eso. Al hacer eso rozo la pierna derecha de ella produciéndola un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Temari no sabía si era de frío, de calor, de excitación…Y en ese momento reacciono, desapareció su bloqueo y se dio cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraba. Shikamaru Nara, ese vago, inútil, idiota, cobarde, bebe llorón…¡estaba encima suya! ¡Y sus bocas estaban muy cerca! ¡Pero lo peor, era que no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos! Se podía perder en la profundidad de esos ojos marrones y…Le quería besar. Corrección, necesitaba besarlo.

-¿A qué esperas Shikamaru, a que te mande una invitación?-

-¿Eh?-Shikamaru estaba tan perdido en esos ojos verde-azulados que no se había dado cuenta de cuando le había hablado. Ni de lo que había dicho.

-Sí serás idiota…Todo lo tengo que hacer yo, ¿_ne, vago_?-

-¿Qué estas…?-Temari le puso una mano en los labios.

-Sólo cállate y bésame.-

Quito esa mano y le atrajo hacia su boca tirando de su chaleco de Chunnin. Shikamaru abrió los ojos de la impresión, ¿le estaba besando? ¿Era acaso un sueño? ¿Su mujer problemática le estaba besando? ¿Y qué hacía el perdiendo el tiempo haciéndose todas esas preguntas? Le encantaba el sabor de sus labios. Esa sensación a vainilla. Sí era un sueño, no querría despertar. ¿Le había mandado besarlo y callarse, verdad? Pues él no era tan tonto para desobedecer a Temari Sabaku No, así que cerró los ojos, la empezó a corresponder y dejo de pensar durante al menos los próximos diez minutos…Bueno, a lo mejor…Tardaría un poco más…Sin duda, no era un sueño.

A Temari le encantaba el sabor de esos labios, ese toque de hierbabuena la volvía loca y aún más cuando este la empezó a corresponder. Eso hizo que perdiera toda la cordura que la quedaba, y más aún, cuando este tiro de su labio inferior y paso a explorar su cavidad bucal. A lo mejor, hoy tocaba un postre diferente…Sí, definitivamente hoy su postre sería Shikamaru Nara.

Sin duda, para Shikamaru, Temari, era la mujer más problemática del mundo. Pero, era la única de quien estaba enamorado.

A veces, a algunas personas, les hace falta un empujoncito, ¿verdad Yoshino?

**S**_&amp;_**T**

_**Es que vamos si no llega a reaccionar Temari a mi me hubiera dado algo. Yo soy Yoshino, y hasta que no se besen no les dejo salir de mi casa muajajaj. Dios, es que son tan ahaiksjgfdsshjsnjssjsjd.**_

_**He leído que el avance de la película de Naruto sale el 31 de Julio**__**. Como haya ShikaTema, me desmayare y le hare un altar a Kishimoto, a Pierrot o a quien sea. ¡Shikamaru con tres años o por ahí más! Pues muero. Jajajjaja. En serio, me desmayare. Como ocurra algo, me desmayare.**_

_**Bueno agradezco a todos vuestros Reviews, vuestros ánimos, vuestro cariño, lo que me ha gustado escribir esta historia en serio no lo sabe nadie. ¡Gracias a todos!**_

…

_**A contestar los últimos Reviews:**_

**Abi Sama:** ¡_Holiii! Espero que te haya gustado. Lo he escrito con todas mis ganas y mi ilusión y espero que hayas disfrutado tanto o más como yo escribié despido con tristeza. ¡Gracias por esos Reviews! ¡Besos!_

**Katiuska Lasla Oqua: **_¿Y quién no? Pero lo que hace el amor…Llego a ser yo y la ostia que se lleva es buena jajajjajaj. Ósea hacerme esperar veinte minutos…Por supuesto un empujoncito siempre es agradable. Aunque, yo sinceramente, no creo que mis padres sean como los de Shika jajajjajaja. ¡Por fin alguien como yo! Jajjaja. Espero que te haya gustado, y gracias por esos Reviews que me han hecho reír, sonreír y escribir con todas las ganas este capítulo. ¡Me da tristeza despedirme! En verdad, espero que te haya gustado. Un besazo._

…

_**No llorare, no llorare. No, no he llorado pero me da pena. De verdad gracias y espero que sigáis leyendo mis historias.**_

_**La próxima que voy a hacer ShikaTema será…tarararaaaan. Pista….¡espías-película! No digo más. Muajajaja. No sé cuando empezare a subirla pero será cuando acabe "Never Surrender" que estoy atascadísima. ¡Saludos y muchos besos! ¡ShikaTema RULES señores, señoras!**_

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


End file.
